


Making Amends

by Somebodytell_them



Series: Reevaluate yourself [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, talk of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them
Summary: Eddie Diaz was married to Buck for twelve years when he fucked up and slept with someone else. Now he’s trying to fix it and earn his husbands forgiveness. If only Buck is willing to give it.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Reevaluate yourself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840171
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Making Amends

Eddie winced as he sat down, rotating his shoulder slowly. Hen looked up from her book, her face screwing up as she watched. “Still on the couch?” Eddie just nodded, that familiar coat of shame on his face, the one that had been there for six months. 

“Yeah, and I think I’ve started to wear the thing out. It was already old but now I’ve started to feel springs.” Hen nodded in understanding. 

“He still hasn’t talked about forgiving you?” Eddie shook his head, playing with a pen on the table, tears in his eyes. 

“No, and I don’t blame him. I fucked up and now I’m showing him that he can trust me.” She put her book down, just watching the older man for a moment. He looked terrible, bags under his eyes, puffy and red from crying, not to mention the way he winced every time Buck looked at him. 

“Something else is bothering you.” Eddie sighed, rubbing this face and looking around to see if anyone else was listening. 

“He went out with Adam last night.” Hen knew Eddie didn’t trust that guy, hell she wouldn’t either with the way he always eyed up Buck, but Eddie wasn’t really in a position to complain seeing as it was his fault they were in this mess. 

Six months ago, Eddie fucked up. 

_He woke up with a start, confused as to where he was at because it was definitely not his bed judging by the light pink sheets. A figure rolled over beside him, a very female figure that was definitely not his six two husband._

_Eddie was going to be sick. The details were a bit hazy but from what he could gather and judging by the fact that they were both naked, Eddie came to two conclusions._

_One, he cheated on his husband and was out all night._

_Two, Edmundo Buckley-Diaz was a dead man._

_He was out of the house before the woman, Ana, he thinks her name was, woke up. His keys were in his pocket but his truck wasn’t there. He called an Uber to the bar and found his phone in the cup holder with two hundred and fifteen missed calls from his family and Buck. He shot off a text to Buck that he was on his way home before his phone died, and he prayed the whole way home that God would strike him down._

_Walking in the door, he felt more scared than he was in an actual war. No cars were there except Bucks, and for that fact he was grateful._

_Buck was sitting at the table, practically shaking in anger when Eddie walked in. He couldn’t bring himself to look his husband in the eye._

_“Where the fuck have you been?! I have been looking for you all night!” Tears filled Eddie’s eyes, adding to the guilt and he looked up at Buck, unable to speak. They’d been married twelve years and parents for eleven, Eddie was physically incapable of lying to Buck, and vise Versa. Which is why when he put the pieces together, Eddie knew exactly what was going on through the younger man’s head._

_Buck started crying, sitting back down. “Please tell me you didn’t, please Eddie tell me you didn’t do what I think you did. Please.”_

_“I’m so sorry Buck.” Eddie had hated himself many times in his life, especially when he left Buck and Chris to go to the Army, but hearing his husband sob like that, he’d never hated himself more._

_Bucks sadness quickly turned to fury. “How could you?! Who was it?”_

_Eddie shook his head. “All I remember is her name was Ana. I was really drunk.”_

_“Was this a one time thing? Has there been anybody else?!” He shook his head quickly, moving to touch Buck but freezing when he flinched._

_“I swear to god Buck it was a one time thing and I am so fucking sorry. I lov-“_

_“Don’t fucking say that word when you just left some woman’s house after staying out all night.” Buck sighed, wiping his face and grabbing his keys._

_“Chris is still asleep, so take a shower. He doesn’t need to see you like that. I’m going to Maddie’s, I need to think about some things.”_

_“About what?”_

_Buck had never looked at him so coldly._

_“About whether or not I want a divorce.” Eddie was still standing there when the door slammed._

He has been groveling ever since. 

He opened his mouth to say something else when Buck came up the steps with Chimney, laughing. Hen watched Eddie shut down, just looking at his husband longingly. 

Buck only paused a moment when he saw Eddie sitting there, heading to the coffee pot as he addressed the man. “Chris asked me if we could go to the zoo.” Eddie perked up, a hopeful smile on his face at the prospect of spending time with his son. It’d been a while since Chris even spoke to him. 

_When Eddie got out of the shower he went to check on Chris. He wasn’t in his room or the living room, “Chris!” The kitchen, “Christopher!” The backyard, or the spare bedroom. Eddie was crying when he called Buck, No answer, Maddie, no answer, and he was already in the car by the time he called Chim._

_Ten minutes later he pulled up at Maddie’s house, beating on the door. He shoved past an angry Chim when he answered, ignoring the yelling coming from the older man and heading into the living room where Buck and Maddie sat._

_“How dare you come here Edd-“ He cut her off, only looking at Buck._

_“Is Chris here?” All eyes turned to him, but nobody answered and he felt like he couldn’t breathe._

_“Dammit answer me! Is he here?!” Suddenly Buck was in front of him, grabbing his shoulders._

_“I thought he was with you, he was asleep when I left. What happened?!”_

_“I t-took a shower then I went to check on him but he’s not anywhere I looked. I tried calling you but nobody answered. Buck I gotta find him.” Buck nodded, reaching down to grab his keys when his phone rang._

_Athena._

_“He’s there?! Is he ok? No, I didn’t know, Eddie just told me, yeah we’re on the way.” He hung up quickly, already being dragged by Eddie out the door._

_“He’s at Bobby’s, he took an Uber.” Eddie was still shaking, and although he was furious with him, he understood the man’s panic. Reminders of the tsunami flashed through his head._

_“He’s fine, breathe. Give me the keys, you parked behind me.” Eddie handed over the keys, but didn’t stop panicking the whole way there. He was out of the truck before Buck was fully parked, running up the steps when Bobby opened the door. He ran to Chris, stopping when the boy yelled at him._

_“Where’s papa?!” Buck came around the corner, pulling Chris into his arms, looking at Eddie in confusion._

_“Mijo-“ Eddie started._

_“No, you cheated on papa! I hate you!” He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Athena and Bobby were glaring at him like they wanted to kick his ass, Buck just looked embarrassed and Eddie’s whole world stopped when Chris glared at him._

_“I wish you weren’t my dad.”_

Chris had heard them arguing that morning and despite Bucks insistence that everything was fine, the young boy was furious with his father. 

“I’d love to! I get off a few hours after you but I have spare clothes here, I don’t even need to shower. ” Buck looked down at his mug, flicking his hand against the handle. 

“He wants just us to go.” Quick as a hiccup Eddie deflated, all happiness draining from his body. Hen knows what he did was wrong, but she also knew what state she’d be in if her children wouldn’t even speak to her. 

“That’s fine, I’ll just have dinner ready by the time you get back.” He got up, putting his cup in the sink and headed for the steps. 

“Eddie-“

He didn’t look at Buck as he spoke, but anyone could hear his voice crack from the tears he was trying to hide. “It’s fine, just text me when you’re on the way home. I l- have fun.” Buck went to say something but was interrupted by the alarm and sighed, heading for his turnout gear. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The lights were still on when Chris and Buck arrived home, and Buck noticed instantly the way Chris tensed. “Hey, we talked about this. He’s still your dad and you won’t treat him with disrespect.” The young boy sighed, glaring at Buck. 

“But he hurt you.”

“Yes and he’s making up for it, you aren’t going to use this as an excuse to be mean to your father. He loves you.” He nodded, following Buck up the steps and into the house. 

Eddie was at the kitchen table when they turned the corner, putting plates on the table. “Hey, how was the zoo?” He wouldn’t look at them, nor the prizes they held in their hands so Buck took the opportunity to nudge Chris towards his dad. 

“It was fun, what’s for dinner dad?” Chris slowly made his way to Eddie as the man put the salad bowls on the table. 

“Um, I made spaghetti and Salads, don’t worry though I did get you some garlic bread.” He wasn’t expecting Chris so close, standing between him and the counter, and froze when he noticed him. Buck watched with a sad smile as Chris hugged Eddie for the first time in sixmonths. 

His heart broke for Eddie when Chris was the first one to let go. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner Chris went to his room to set out his school clothes and Eddie started cleaning up dinner. “I can clean since you cooked.” The older man just shook his head, putting the left overs into bowls for tomorrow’s lunch. 

“No it’s fine, he’s gonna want a story in a minute, so I can get this.” Buck knew how badly Eddie was struggling with Chris and he hated that the boy knew because it made it harder to talk about them when he was trying to get Chris to even be in the same room as his dad. 

“You can go read to him Eddie, I told you I’m not trying to keep you from Chris.”

Eddie smiled a fake smile like Buck didn’t know him, like they weren’t raising a son together. “I know, but I don’t wanna push it and end up making things worse. We agreed on Baby steps for us and I can work with baby steps with Chris too.” He looked heartbroken, and Buck wanted to hold him, but couldn’t without picturing Eddie in bed with someone else, forgetting the vows they said to each other. So instead he just nodded, heading down to Christopher’s room and pausing to see the pillow and blankets still laid on the couch from last night. They were all folded up like Eddie did the bed every morning when he still slept in it.

Buck wondered when his husband started feeling like this was a permanent arrangement. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bobby stopped him at the top of the steps the next day, slapping him on the shoulder. “Buck! There you are, Athena invited you to family lunch tomorrow, bring Chris. 

“And Eddie?” He shook his head when Bobby paused, continuing up the stairs with the man. “He’s still my husband Bobby, no matter what Athena thinks.” While he was flattered with the woman being so protective over him, it wasn’t fair for everyone to treat Eddie like he was a monster just because Buck was mad at him. 

“Fine, I’ll make sure Maddie and Athena are on their best behavior.” With that he walked away, pulling out his phone. “You too!” Buck shouted, rolling his eyes when Bobby gave him a thumbs up.

“You don’t have to make him invite me.” Buck jumped, not realizing Eddie was behind him. Turning, he took in Eddie’s appearance. He looked worse than he did the day he told him what he’d done. He still loved him, with all his heart, he was just still working on trusting him with it. 

“No, but we agreed to work on moving on from this, so that means normalcy, on all fronts.” Eddie nodded, looking like he wanted to touch Buck but held back. The bell rang, breaking them from their moment, and just like that they weren’t husbands going through some shit, they were Buckley and Diaz, two damn good firefighters.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hen approached Buck right before hers and Eddie’s shift ended which was two hours before his the lucky assholes, cutting off Adam who was on his way to approach him. 

“Don’t go out with Adam tonight, please.” He stopped, confused, and Hen kept speaking. “Coming from someone who did the stupid horrible thing to their partner, don’t go out with Adam. He just wants to sleep with you Buck and he’s making sure Eddie knows it.” Buck huffed, crossing his arms angrily.

“Did Eddie ask you to do this?” Hen shook her head, eyes flicking to the man in question cleaning the truck. “No he didn’t and he won’t ask you to either, but Buck he thinks you’re getting ready to ask for a divorce.” 

He didn’t want that, he wanted to forgive Eddie, to forget about that goddamn woman and what happened but he couldn’t if they didn’t talk to each other.

“I’m not saying forgive him if you truly can’t, but if you don’t think you two will work out, or even if you just don’t want it to anymore, just talk to him.” He nodded and Hen left, barely getting out of earshot before Adam approached him. Taking what Hen said into account, he could see how the touching of his arm and how close Adam was standing could be seen as flirting. Cursing to himself for her being right, Buck groaned. If he allowed Adam to think he had a shot he was no better than Eddie. 

“Hey handsome, we still going out tonight?” How the hell did he not notice this before? 

“Nah, I think I’m going to head home with Eddie.” He made sure to scratch his face, watching Adam’s eyes check out the ring. He didn’t give up though, stepping closer. 

“Yeah but aren’t you two well on your way to getting a divorce? It’s not cheating if you’re separated Buck.” He took a step back, examining Adam in a new light. 

“We’re not getting a divorce. And I’m not cheating on Eddie, not with you or anyone.” Adam scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever, tease.” Buck just glared at him as he walked away and headed towards Eddie as he was changing to head home. He fired off a quick text to Hen, asking her if she’d go and get Chris for a sleepover so he could have some alone time with Eddie. 

“Hey.” Eddie stopped, looking up at Buck. 

“Hey, what’s up?” It all felt to casual, like some random work friends rather than husbands. 

“I was gonna see if Hen would keep Chris tonight and you and I go out to dinner.” He looked so excited, jumping up like a puppy. 

“You want to? I can call and see if we can get reservations at that Italian place you like? Or we can do takeout if you’re tired.” Buck just smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“Whatever you want babe.” He had to go then, needing something to eat before the bell rang, but as he turned from Eddie’s smiling face he caught Hen’s eyes. She gestured to her phone. 

‘Yeah, I’ll go get him. I’m happy for you Buck.’ 

For the first time in what felt like forever he felt happy too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he got home the house was completely spotless and there was rose petals in a trail from the living room to the dining room where Eddie stood fixing the tablecloth. 

He was dressed up for just a dinner at home but Buck wasn’t going to ruin his excitement. Instead he smiled softly and sat his things on the floor when Eddie pulled out his chair. He slid the younger man up to the table and went around to his side, smiling at Buck nervously. 

He went all out, setting the table up to resemble their first date. Looking closer Buck realized Eddie was wearing the green button up he wore when he proposed. 

“This looks great Eddie.” He’d gotten the pasta from the place up the street that Buck liked and he smiled seeing the non-alcoholic beer on the table. 

That was a condition of their not separating, Eddie wouldn’t drink. 

_Buck sat down in front of Eddie, glaring at him. Eddie still wouldn’t look at him in the eye and part of Buck was glad because he honestly wanted to hit him._

_“If we want to make this work we’re setting some ground rules.” Still didn’t look up, just nodding._

_“No alcohol. If you can’t handle yourself enough to the point that you go home with strangers then you shouldn’t be drinking. Second, you’re sleeping on the couch until I can trust you again.” Eddie flinched at his words and again, a dark piece of him was glad, he wanted him to hurt too._

_“I won’t keep Chris from you, I’m not moving out, and despite my sister, Chim, Bobby and Athena knowing I’m going to try to keep this under wraps. I don’t want the whole world knowing my business.” Eddie didn’t object to a thing, just nodding._

_“I’m so sorry Buck, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Buck just nodded, getting up and heading to bed. “I know you will, and you can start with the dishes.”_

_He got up, heading to the kitchen without another word. He did the dishes, mopped the floor, cleaned out the pantry and relabeled everything. At first Buck just thought he was trying to earn brownie points, but looking back he realized maybe Eddie was trying to avoid going to sleep alone for the first time since he’s been a civilian._

Eddie smiled softly at him, fidgeting like he had something to say, but was scared to. Buck wanted to talk everything out and start putting this behind them. 

“Are you going to ask for a divorce?” Pulling from his thoughts, Buck looked at Eddie and he looked like he was preparing for the worst. 

“What no, why would you think that?” Eddie shrugged, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Adam more, and we both know he’s in love with you, and you’ve shut down all my attempts to talk about this so I just assumed you didn’t want to.” Buck shook his head, getting up but Eddie kept on talking. 

“Just promise me you’ll let me see Chris? I know he hates me but he’s still my son, I won’t fight you for custody though, he’s nearly old enough to choose where he wants to live.” Buck came around to Eddie’s side of the table, the man looking up at him sadly. 

He kneeled on the floor, placing his hands on Eddie’s knees. “I told you I wanted to make this work, I wanted to try to fix us, so that’s what I’m doing.” By this point he was crying too. “I love you.” 

Eddie slid out of the chair, cupping Bucks cheeks and kneeling on the floor as well. “I love you too Buck, so goddamn much and I will spend the rest of my life showing you.” Buck smiled, kissing him softly. It was their first kiss in three months and it soon turned frantic, neither wanting to be the first one to let go. 

Eddie kissed down his neck, climbing in Buck’s lap and grinding his hips into his. “Tell me to stop if it’s too much.” He whispered. Buck moaned tilting his head to give Eddie more access as he gripped the back of the other man’s neck with one hand, the back of his shirt with the other. 

“Edmundo Buckley-Diaz if you stop right now I might actually kill you.” 

Eddie just chuckled. “Yes sir.” He leaned into Buck, working quickly to rip the shirt over the younger man’s head. 

“Eds, I’m not having sex on our kitchen floor. Take me to bed.” Eddie got up, holding his hand out to Buck when the younger man smirked. 

“Race ya!” Eddie had never been more happy to chase his husband down the hall. 

-.-.-.-.-.- 

They’d barely had time to calm down and Buck was falling asleep, only managing to perk up when Eddie pulled away. “Where you going?” Eddie paused from where he was pulling up his pajama pants, sighing as he pulled them up the rest of the way. 

“I’m going back out to the couch.” He continued getting dressed as Buck sat up, ignoring the confused look. 

“Why?” 

Eddie turned around to face him. “Do you forgive me yet? One hundred percent trust me with your heart?” He knew the answer before he asked it, but Buck looked down ashamed anyways. 

“I’m sorry.” Eddie crossed the room, using a finger to push Bucks chin up to look at him. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. We agreed I wouldn’t sleep in here next to you until you can trust me with your heart and I’m respecting that. I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me again, no matter what.” Buck just nodded, unable to form any words. Eddie smiled, kissed him and turned out the light on his way out. 

It didn’t take Buck long to realize why he was suddenly so awake. 

-.-.-.-.-

Eddie was nervous about going to Athena’s and doing a terrible job of hiding it from Buck. He was fidgety all through breakfast, and took longer than normal to get ready to the point that they were on the verge of being late. 

“Eddie, come on, we’re going to be late.” The man in question shuffled in from the guest bathroom, pouting at Buck. 

“Why don’t I just stay here?” Buck shook his head, pulling on the shorter man’s hand, tugging him down the hall. 

“Because for the first time in six months I’m getting to do something normal with my husband and son, so get your ass in gear dear we gots to go.” Eddie just chuckled, saluting Buck playfully as he headed for the truck.

They joked and cut up the entire way to Bobby and Athena’s, but as soon as they walked through the door Eddie’s entire tune changed. His walls went up, confusing Buck because they were just around their family and friends. He shrugged, figuring Eddie would tell him if anything was seriously out of line and broke away to go and talk to Micheal and May at the snack table. 

He didn’t realize how long he’d been chatting but when he looked up he noticed Maddie, Bobby, and Eddie gone. Quickly wrapping up the conversation he sought out Hen, who looked like she was waiting for him. 

“They took him into the living room.” He nodded, confused by the angry way she said it and headed inside. 

He heard them before he saw them. 

“You are fucking pathetic Eddie, making Buck feel bad because you went out and fucking cheated on him?! You’re a coward. You don’t deserve my brother.” He rounded the corner in time to see Eddie stand up from the couch, only to be grabbed by Bobby in an attempt to make him sit back down. 

“What the fuck is going on here?!” He vaguely registered the back door sliding open again but kept his eyes on Eddie and Maddie. 

“Maddie what the hell is wrong with you?!” All eyes turned to him, brows raised. What were they thinking, he’d just join in on the bashing of his husband?

“He cheated on you Buck! He doesn’t get to be let off easily!” Eddie was looking at the ground again and something in Buck snapped.

“You don’t get to make that goddamn decision for me! He is my husband not yours.” He felt Eddie’s hand on his arm, trying to calm him down but he was furious. He shook his arm free, glaring at his sister. 

“I warned you not to marry him! He’s just going to cheat again.” Buck stood shocked for a moment, taking a breath and looking at his sister, face carefully blank. 

“You do not get to come into my marriage and act like you run shit. This is my life and I will do with it what I please. You’re not perfect either Maddie.”

“I’m no cheater.” Buck couldn’t help but glare at her. 

“No but you abandoned me with parents you knew didn’t give two shits about me. Either get off your high horse or lose my number.” With that he grabbed Eddie’s hand, heading to Henry’s bedroom to grab Chris and heading for the door. Nobody said a word the whole ride home. It was Eddie who broke the silence when they got in the house. 

“Chris why don’t you go get your things ready for bed?” The boy knew that wasn’t actually a question and nodded, heading down the hall. 

Eddie brought Buck to the couch, pushing his pillow aside and wrapping his arms around the taller man. It took Buck just moments to break down. The cries ripped through him loudly, his face hidden in Eddie’s neck, the man rocking them back and forth. “Just let it out baby, it’s ok.” Buck just cried harder, sinking into Eddie as he slowly laid back. 

He kissed Bucks head, holding him tighter. “I’m so sorry Buck. I’m so sorry.” They lay there for a while, Buck eventually falling asleep in Eddie’s lap. He only looked up when Chris came clacking back in the living room with his crutches, dragging his pillow. 

He walked up beside Eddie, whispering. “Dad I need you to bring my mattress in here. Papa needs a sleepover.” They both grinned, Eddie slowly untangling himself from Buck, but instead of getting Chris’ little bed he went to get the full size one from the guest room that was more like a storage room. 

He pulled it and some blankets from the closet, plopping them all in front of the couch. Chris woke up a half asleep Buck, shoving him onto the mattress and climbing on the couch. 

Eddie just stood there, not sure what to do when Chris spoke up. “Dad get down there, Papa needs a sleepover.” 

He heard Buck grin tiredly, patting the bed. “Yeah dad come on, I need a sleepover.” He got the hint, climbing over Buck so he was in between him and the couch.

Buck rolled over, tucking himself into Eddie’s side, and Chris scooted all the way to the edge of the couch, as close to Eddie as he could get. 

Surrounded by all this love, Eddie fell asleep in minutes. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Eddie woke up to humming in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes. 

Groaning as he got up, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, faltering when he noticed the full table, and the expander boards placed in the middle to accommodate their many guests. 

Maddie, Chim, and Hen were sitting on the left side with Karen at the foot, and Nia and Denny squished in on each side. Athena sat on Karen’s other side, helping her feed Nia with Harry, Bobby and May filling up that side with Chris squished in the corner and the bench from the hall sitting at the Head of the table. 

Eddie made a mental note to buy more chairs. Buck was over by the stove with Albert throwing pancakes onto plates and letting the young man run them. Buck smiled when he noticed Eddie standing there, using his head to call him forwards. 

“Come on Diaz, we need more food runners.” He shook his head, grinning and falling in place behind Albert, grabbing another plate when the young man ran off. Buck loaded his plate down, telling him to give it to Bobby or Chim, and set down his spatula to grab Eddie before he walked away. 

“Why don’t we clean up the living room when everyone leaves and get all your stuff back in the bedroom?” Eddie just leaned up to kiss him. 

“Yes sir.” Buck rolled his eyes at him, handing him another plate and sent back to the table. Bobby and Albert were the only two without a plate so Eddie handed them out, grabbing the rolling chair from the office for Albert to sit in. 

Buck came out just as Eddie was headed back, both of their plates in hand. “Babe sit down, and please tell May if she tries to give our son coffee again he’s going home with her.” Chris quickly handed May her cup back, both kids giggling. Eddie squeezed in next to Buck on the little bench, having to put the arm he wasn’t using to eat in his lap to avoid knocking plates over. Under the table, Buck slid his hands into Eddie’s squeezing gently as he listened to whatever story Chim was telling. 

Maddie got up, crossing to Eddie’s side between him and Chris to grab the OJ, kneeling next to him for a moment. 

“Part of me will forever hold a grudge for what you did, but if Bucks forgiven you and wants to move on, I will too.” Eddie nodded in thanks, and Maddie patted his shoulder as she walked back to her seat. 

“Chimney if you touch my bacon you’re sleeping on the porch.” 

“But Albert stole mine!” Albert giggled, and Eddie smirked seeing him sneaking pieces to Buck.

Squished into a seat, with his leg pressing uncomfortably against the leg of the table fighting off bacon the bacon thieves he called a husband and son, there’s no place else he’d rather be. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, but I just thought I’d let you know this isn’t the end of this story. We’ll get into Eddie’s relationship with Chris and his relationships with the rest of the firefam in part two.


End file.
